Butterfly Kisses
by lostmoonchild
Summary: With each kiss I was reminded of a butterfly.  If she were a butterfly then I must have been the flower.


lostmoonchild: Okay, this one decided to hit me after "I See You" and I finally got around to writing it during my day off. So I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

* * *

><p>Butterfly Kisses<p>

Before my arrival to Earth, I had never really considered the complexity of relationships and how sensitive society was to some topics. In my eyes, love was love regardless of who it was shared with. When Odd was found out, when someone had discovered that he was in love with Ulrich and had spilled that new bit of knowledge to the school population, you had gotten into fights while Jeremy and I began going after the ones that had made Odd cry. Naturally we didn't go after them physically but give us enough time and we can shut down every computer in the country. Maybe even the world if we decided to.

With Odd's secret out in the open, I found my thoughts wondering towards you. I loved Jeremy, yes, but it was a brother/sister love. The love I have for you is different. It's stronger but I know that you don't love me like that.

Odd and Ulrich gave courage to this coward. Before they became a couple, I was afraid of what I knew in my heart was right for me. I tried to pretend that I was somebody else, that I cared for a boy when my heart cried out for you. My heart still cries out for you but I can keep the words from slipping from my lips.

"You look like you're really thinking about something serious."

I look at you and see the fading bruise on your jaw. There's a smile on your face that tells me that it's not bothering you when you know that I worry. "It's nothing serious." I tell you. _I'm just in love with you, Yumi._

Do you know that you reflect your name? I know your name means 'beautiful' and you reflect that so well. Do you realize that it's the reason why you have guys watching your every move? Why they were all so eager to "comfort" you only to kiss your fist when they insulted Odd and Ulrich?

You give me a concerned look and immediately I feel my heart beginning to race. You know, don't you? You know that I'm lying and you're going to have me tell you what's really going on inside my head.

But you don't. You just sit there and watch me type away at some meaningless formula on my laptop. It doesn't make sense to you but it makes perfect sense to me. "Is anybody else making any comments about Odd and Ulrich?" You're trying to pretend that the school's response isn't bothering you but I know it is. It's bothering us too.

"I think everything's settling down."

"That's good. Jeremy tell you that he and William have a date on Friday?"

The odds of everybody in our group being gay or lesbian is actually rather slim but not surprising. "He's a bit nervous. I just didn't think he'd actually go for William." I respond.

"Some people that are like you and Jeremy actually like guys that are different." Is that envy I hear in your voice?

Before I have a chance to respond, you close my laptop and pull me behind a tree. There's nervousness on your face and it makes me nervous. What's going on inside that head of yours, Yumi?

Suddenly your lips press against mine and I can feel my heart threatening to break from my chest. I'm petrified and when you pull away, there's fear. Yumi, don't be afraid. Please don't.

"I had to know."

That's your only explanation and I won't press for more details. "Can you do it again?" I ask you softly.

Slowly you press your lips against mine and I can feel you moving closer to me. You're a butterfly, I think, with all of your beauty while I'm just a flower. Or maybe you're the flower and I'm the butterfly. Does it matter?

When we part again, we stare at each other as if trying to understand what our next move will be. Naturally we'll tell our friends and knowing Odd, he'll start making comments about lesbian action. None of us cares about homosexuality and we know that. Love is love regardless of who it's between.

Your lips are soft against mine as we exchange another kiss. I think that you're the flower since I'm drawn to you just like a butterfly. Let the world find out about us and together we'll tell your family when you're ready. Let them think that it's wrong and unnatural, it doesn't matter. Our friends are like our family and as I see the smile on your face, I know for certain that you're thinking the same thing.

With each kiss that we'll exchange while we're together, I know that it'll always be compared to how a butterfly kisses a flower and I look forward to each of those kisses.

* * *

><p>lostmoonchild: Personally I feel it could have been better but it was what my brain could come up with after I don't know how long. So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed! Read and review!<p> 


End file.
